


the very first day

by honey_sweet



Series: haikyuu fics [5]
Category: haikyuu
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, One Shot, Teacher Sugawara, meet cute, negativity begone, post-timeskip suga, suga is the softest person ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_sweet/pseuds/honey_sweet
Summary: you have a new job. and the teacher across the hallway with the bright smile is just a perk of the job.or;youre late for your new job, but suga just happens to be there to show you the ropes
Relationships: Koushi Sugawara/Reader
Series: haikyuu fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	the very first day

**Author's Note:**

> idk man i wanted to write something that was just pure fluff after the other shit ive come up with. so my friend gave me this prompt and i got to drinking ...

It was cold.

And she couldn’t quite decide if that was better or worse than not knowing where she was supposed to go. But, being cold wasn’t quite as bad as being late. That was a whole other kettle of fish.

There were several thoughts circulating around her head, pointing out the obvious that she really should have left the house earlier and she really should have checked her emails a second time to know where she was supposed to be. At least she had worn a scarf. She gave herself some points for remembering that at least. Not enough points to redeem herself from being late and lost on her first day of work, but some consolation points nonetheless.

Now, she knew, vaguely, that her emails had said she was supposed to be in classroom 3B for the day – but there was distinctly something that prefaced that in the email that she had either deliberately skimmed past or had not even remembered in the first place.

Realising that the only option to get into her work without breaking and entering, she was forced to swallow her pride like misery soup and head to the reception to pitifully ask for directions.

The woman sitting behind the reception desk seemed to enjoy how awkward she could make the entire situation. Maybe the fact that her hair was slicked back into a tight bun was having perverse effects on her mood, but she certainly didn’t seem like the person you’d want as the first face people saw when visiting your primary school.

“Hi – I’m supposed to start here today-” She attempted to introduce herself.

“ID badge please.”

“I – well I don’t have one. This is my first day.” She gestured down at her jacket clearly lacking the ID badge she was supposed to wear on site.

The receptionist gave a glance over the rim of her ill-fitted glasses. She didn’t even bother to hide her disdain. Now starting to sweat under the withering gaze, the young woman shifted on her feet and at least attempted not to nervously mess with the bag strap in her hand.

Eventually, and after an embarrassingly long time being questioned and asked what _exactly_ she was doing in the reception when 3B was on the other side of the school, she was on her way. The one saving grace appeared to be that while she was late by the staff standards, the students were still nowhere on site. It at least removed the worry of having to walk into a class full of wide-eyed children who would just make it _really_ weird really quickly and she’d have to promptly leave to go cry in shame in one of the storage cupboards. Which was presumptuous, considering that she barely knew where classroom 3B was let alone a nice hidden cupboard away from prying eyes.

She eased the door open, not wanting to announce her presence too loudly this early on a Monday morning. When she realised nobody was sat at the desk, she sighed and realised she must be the first one here. Either that or the teacher was in the staff room rather than the classroom.

Unwinding her scarf, she leaned against the whiteboard and sighed. The room was cold. She almost had the thought to keep her scarf on, but realised that she was inside and she’d soon warm up.

“Morning-” Came a voice from across the room.

She started, unsure what was going on. When she looked up, someone was poking their head out of the stationary cupboard in the back of the room. He was holding onto the door, clearly leaning over to stick his head out before resuming whatever it was he was doing.

“I had no idea there was anyone else in here.” She admitted, exhaling the shock from her body.

“Just me setting up. Do you need something?” He grinned, disappearing back into the depths of the cupboard. She approached, weaving around the small desks to the back of the room.

“I’m supposed to be here today with … uh, Christiansen today?” She said, glancing at the smudged writing on the back of her hand.

“Oh – yeah. She’s not in today.” Came the reply from the cupboard. “I’m covering for her – my class is out on a field trip and I decided I’d rather not take thirty children to a museum.” He laughed.

“Understandable.” She conceited, walking up to the doorway. He was crouched in the dark cupboard, rifling through cardboard boxes of felt tip pens. He sighed.

“What is with her and not being able to organise a cupboard? I mean come on.” He mumbled, placing his hands on his knees in exasperation.

“I’ll take a look. You go do your teacher things.” She shooed him out of the way wave of her hand. “What exactly are you looking for?”

“Card paper.”

She raised an eyebrow but didn’t question the man. “You mean, _this?”_ She asked, reaching directly behind his head and waving it around triumphantly.

“...Yes.” He laughed, taking it from her hands. “So, first day?” He asked, brushing past her to leave the cupboard.

“First day.” She nodded.

“I take it you’ve met Suzanne.” He said, walking over to drop the stack of paper on his own desk.

“If you’re on about the receptionist… unfortunately yes.”

He waved his hand dismissively. “I’ve been here three years and she still glares at me. I don’t think she actually _knows_ how to smile. Reminds me of someone I went to school with honestly.” He added in a mumble, leafing through the drawers behind his computer.

“She didn’t seem too friendly.”

“Don’t let her trick you into thinking everyone here is like that. Aside from Neil in 6C everyone is nice enough. Just don’t mention _anything_ to do with sports and you should survive the staff room,” He grinned, switching on the computer. She noticed he made a lot of hand gestures when he talked. And he smiled an awful lot – but then again he was a primary school teacher.

She laughed, collecting her scarf from where she’d left it when she walked in.

“Anywhere I can put these?” She held her coat and scarf aloft in one hand and her bag in the other.

“You can drop it behind the desk with my stuff if you’d like. Or keep it in the staff room down the corridor.” He said, pushing his shirtsleeves up to his elbows and standing with his hands on his hips.

“Koushi Sugawara. Good to meet you.” He smiled, holding a hand out for her to shake.

She introduced herself, shaking his warm hand firmly.

It was not so cold any more.

**Author's Note:**

> pls kudos me i like attention


End file.
